


Tohru Enters the Wrong Dimension

by NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: F/M, Terrible Grammar, dont look at me, i didnt want this, it was my friends idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown/pseuds/NaniTheFUCKFatherBrown
Summary: I take requests from my friends and write fanfiction for them as a hobby. One of these friends suggested this war crime of a fic. Written as a diary entry by Ebony and with authentic bad grammar, I unleash this upon you as it is cathartic to know you are suffering just as much as I am.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way, Draco/Tohru
Kudos: 1





	Tohru Enters the Wrong Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> I put archive warnings just to be on the safe side but I am unsure if they actually do apply or not.

(A/N: If u a prep then FUK OF outta hear cause dis is for kewl goths ONLY!!!!!!!! Fangz!)  
My nam iz Enoby Dark’ness Dementia Ravenway adn i am a a witch that attends hogwarts shool of magik but i am a special witch becoz i am also a vampire and bizexual. I am not like other preppy bitches i am goffik and i am dating draco who is the HOTTEST goth boi in da entire skool. i woke up dis mourning (geddit coz im goffik) in my coffin and i drank some blood from me hydroflask skskskskskk and then i wuz deprezzed so i slit my wrizts. I got dressed. i wore a leather black corset and short black miniskirt (but not to short am not a slut) and there was pink lace stuff all on it and i had big goth boots anf red fishnets and my hair was long anf black and had pink nd red highlights but i didnt wear makup becoz i wuz already pale. Draco walked in, he was wearing a simple plan tshirt and jnco jeans and he had pale foundation and black eyeliner and eyeshadow on and he was looking deprezzed and goffik af. “Hi draco” i roared. “Hi enoby” he murmured. He got into da bed wiv me and i wuz like “stop” coz im not a slut but he wuz like “u know u want it” and i wuz like “yeah” coz even tho im not a slut i do love draco A LOT. we wuz makkin out on da bed and he wuz getting hard and stuff anf we wuz takin off our clothez wen i noticed a glowing light. At first i thought meybe loopin or dumblydoor or moldevort wuz being a perv and watching uz but it cudnt be coz the light wuz red and then a prep ass gurl wuz in our bedroom. “Who da fuck r u?!!!!!1!1!” I screamed. “Im tonru, i am miz koby’s maid.” she squeaked. “Im enoby and dis is drao, he iz really goffik and hot. What were u doing watchinh uz?” i growled. “I wuz tryin to find a shortcut home but i went into dis dimension by miztak.” she mumbled. “well ur a prep so fuk off pervert i dont like girlz dats gross, even tho two goff boyz together is really hot” i hissed. “I cant hop dimensions for another minute coz i am tired.” she sed. “R u a witch or vampire to?” i asked. “No im dragon” she sed. “Mkay i guezz u can stay but no watching!!!11!!!1” I spooted. She nodded. “Mkay” she sed. Draco and i continued doin it and draco wuz getting really into it and he put his thingy in my thingy an we did it “oo oo aa yez” i moaned but draco didnt touch my boobs coz im not a slut. I then camed but draco wuznt done and he went and tried to finish with torah. “WHAT DA FUK” i bellowed “WHY ARE U CHEATING ON ME WITH TONAH”. Tohru then sed “plz no more draco i am wiv miz kobyshi” “im sorry enoby but u wuz so hot i needed to lazt longer but u already cam like three timz.” draco said. “Oh mkay datz fine den” I yelled. Tonru sed “is dis how da humanz have seks?” and i sed “yes.” “oh cewl i will have to try wiv kobshi” and then she made a partal anf went to her own dimenshun.


End file.
